Yours Untruly
by Tears-For-Fears
Summary: Tommy comes back on a major promise just in time to follow it through.JudeTommy.Rating will go up.
1. I Miss You

**A/N: I have nothing to say so let's just get on with it, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 1: I Miss You**

_Dear Jude,_

_I hope things are going ok with you on your tour. I have to say i've missed you alot over the past few months, but i'm happy to hear that you're having fun. Looking forward to seeing you again. I love you._

_Yours truly,_

_Tommy._

Jude smiled after rereading Tommy's latest letter. She had been on tour for 5 months now and had missed him alot. They had been sending letters back and forth, but nevertheless, she still couldn't wait to see her boyfriend again in 2 weeks. She was now 18, and they had decided to go public when she turned that age a while ago. That's what they were going to do.

_Flashback_

_"Jude, can I talk to you?" Jude and Tommy were heading out of the studio after a long day of working on her new album._

_"Sure. What is it?"_

_"I--I think we should break up."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, i'm not sure if we should go public and I know that's what you want, so maybe it would be best if we stopped dating." _

_"Well, what if we waited to go public and just kept it a secret for now?" He looked skeptical._

_"How long do you really think that will last?"_

_"It's worth a try, and it's definetly better than breaking up." He smiled._

_"Are you sure?" She nodded hopefully._

_"Fine. It might work." She smiled and hugged him._

_"Thank you," She whispered in his ear._

_End of flashback_

The bus came to an abrupt stop, and Jude knew they were finally at the hotel. She got up and walked up to the front of the bus where she saw Georgia, Speed, and EJ getting off as well. "Hey, Jude," Said Speed when he saw her coming out. She glared at him. "Sorry. You ok, Red? You're looking kinda tired." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll be fine once I get some sleep. These late nights are killing me." He shrugged.

"Ok." He got off the bus and she followed him. After sitting through room assigniments, everyone went up to their rooms and began to unpack. Jude, feeling bored, pulled out her notebook and began her response to Tommy.

_Dear Tommy,_

_I've missed you alot too over the summer, and I can't wait to see you again. Things definetly haven't been the same without you on tour with me. Can't wait to see everyone again and hear about everything i've missed. Touring can be sutch a drag.I do have one question right now, though: why do we never use e-mails? _

_Love,_

_ Jude._

Jude looked over her letter before nodding approvingly and putting the notebook back in it's place and drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Please R&R and I promise it will get more interesting.**


	2. The Best of Me

**A/N: Still nothing to say.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the show or the starting line.**

**Chapter 2:The Best Of Me**

_Tommy's side of the world_

Tommy laughed to himself after reading the last part of Jude's letter. It had gotten there surprisingly quick and had a cd attached to it, so he couldn't help but tear it open as soon as he got it. Not that that was different from every other time he got a letter from her. He put the letter down, promising himself that he _would _start using e-mail, and picked up the cd. It was blank except for the writing on it that said The Best Of Me. He carefully took it out of its case, placed it in the cd player, and hit play. He listened to her beautiful voice sing the lyrics softly.

_Tell me what you thought about _

_when you were gone and so alone_

_the worst is over_

_you can have the best of me_

_We got older but we're still young_

_we never grew out of this feeling that we can't give up_

_Here we lay again_

_on 2 seperate beds_

_riding phone lines _

_to meet a familiar voice_

_and pictures drawn from memory_

_we reflect on miscommunication_

_and misuderstandings_

_and missing each other too_

_mutch to have to let go..._

Tommy smiled. He loved it when she sent him songs she wrote on her tour. He knew from experience that those were some of the best times to write songs. "Tommy! There you are. I've been looking all over for you, man." He looked up to see Kwest standing over him. He turned the cd player of and got up.

"Sorry. I just got a little preoccupied." Kwest looked down at the letter he had in his hand.

"Oh. Jude's letter got here already?"

"Yeah. It had a cd with it." Kwest laughed.

"Man, you got it bad." He frowned.

"Fine. Maybe I do. Is that so wrong?" Kwest raised his eyebrows.

"Not anymore."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I know that this has been going on alot longer than just since Jude's 18th."

"How do _you _know?"

"I've seen the way you look at each other. It's not obvious, but it's enough for people to start assuming things."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Not that I know of. I've been working with you guys for a while, so maybe i'm the only one that noticed."

"Well, she's 18 now, so there's really no reason to worry, right?"

"Not if you convince everyone in the world not to care what the press thinks. Now, come on. We have to get back to work." Tommy nodded.

"I'll meet you there. I just have to think."

"Ok, man. Just hurry up." Kwest got up and left. _Kwest is right, _Tommy thought. _If we go public now, the press will go crazy. Everyone will know we've been together for more than just a few months. I've gotta tell Jude we can't go public. Wait, if I do, she'll flip. She's been waiting for 2 years. She can wait a little longer, right? No. I have to keep this promise. What if I can't? I have to think about this more later. _Tommy got up and went to studio B, hoping work would get his mind off this for a while. When Tommy left, it was 10:30 at night, and he still didn't know what he was going to tell Jude. Once he got home, he went straight up to his bedroom, pulled out his laptop, and began to write.

_Dear Jude,_

_As you can see, I got your last letter and I agree that e-mail does work mutch better. The plane leaves tomorrow and I can't wait to hear about your tour. Alot has changed around here since you left, and I need to talk to you. I listened to your cd. It was great. Can't wait to get to work on all these new songs. I love you._

_Yours truly,_

_Tommy._

**A/N: What does Tommy decide to tell Jude? Once again, R&R to find out.**


	3. Failure's Not Flattering

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

**Chapter 3: Failure's Not Flattering**

Jude and the boys from SME arrived at the next stop that next day. With only 1 day left until she got to see Tommy again, Jude was finding it hard to focus on anything else. She didn't get any mail when she went up to check at the front desk, so when she went up to her room, she pulled out her laptop, thinking Tommy might have taken her joke seriously. Sure enough, she had one new e-mail. She opened it and read what Tommy had written her just last night. She was nearly in tears when it came to the end; she knew what it meant. _"Things have changed?" "I need to talk to you?" He's gonna break up with me. I know it. He probably found someone else. Someone prettier than me. Smarter, too. I can't believe this is happening again! Shay, I can understand, but Tommy? After he promised he would never hurt me again. _ Jude thought back to that day.

_Flashback_

_It was the day after her sweet sixteenth, and Jude and Tommy were at the studio. "Jude, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jude looked up to see Tommy staring at her with his gorgeous blue eyes. She had to fight the urge to smile._

_"What do you want, Quincy? I've got work to do." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Let me go."_

_"Just for a minute.Then I promise you can ignore me for as long as you want." She scowled._

_"You can count on it." He led her onto the roof. "Hurry up, Tommy. Neither of us has much time for this." He nodded._

_"Jude, i'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I shouldn't have told you to forget the kiss. It did happen and as much as either of us denies it, it did mean something."_

_"You're the one denying it, Quincy. Not me."_

_"Ok. You're right. But that's not the point."_

_"Then what is the point?" He took her hand and squeezed it gently._

_"The point is that I didn't mean what I said, Jude. I love you." She smiled, but remained silent. "Well, say something." Instead of saying something, Jude leaned into Tommy and kissed him hard on the lips._

_She whispered "I love you, too," before running back into the studio. He grinned and chased her back in. When he finally caught up with her, they were both out of breath, standing in the middle of studio C, the one that no one ever goes into. He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly._

_"I will never, ever hurt you again, girl. I promise." she smiled. They kissed again, more passionately than before. Pretty soon they were caught in a full-on make out session. Neither of them had ever been happier, nor had either of them noticed the figure in the doorway._

_"Guys, as much as I love watching this," It said sarchastically, "I really don't think this qualifies as work." They reluctantly pulled apart and turned to see Kwest in the doorway, staring at them. Tommy went up to him._

_"Kwest, man, you're not gonna tell anyone, are you?" He shook his head._

_"No. Secret's safe with me. You're just lucky I was the only one who caught you 2 here." Tommy and Jude exchanged worried glances. "Come on. We need to get back to work."_

_End of flashback_

Jude's eyes were flooded with tears. "How could he do this to me?"

**A/N: R&R.**


End file.
